


Building an Interlude

by Kien Rugastelo (cein)



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, M/M, Quiet Sex, Service Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25841251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cein/pseuds/Kien%20Rugastelo
Summary: Explicit scenes not included in "Building a Child", so the story may keep a T rating.
Relationships: Fay D. Fluorite/Kurogane
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Building an Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> I'll include the lead-up from BaC so it is easier to tell where each scene is in the story.

It was one evening weeks later that Fai joined Kurogane while he was scrubbing down, as Fai often did, looking quite proud of himself, that Kurogane paused and glanced his way suspiciously.

“I’ve got a surprise for you,” Fai offered, pulling his stool aside Kurogane’s and pinning his hair up above his head, having washed it the night before.

“What is it?” Kurogane asked, for what sort of surprise could Fai possibly want to spring on him in the baths?

Fai only smiled warmly and reached forward to Kurogane’s stomach, drawing a glyph there and then blowing on it softly. Kurogane’s stomach began to feel cool, as if he had eaten too much shaved ice too quickly, and he had an idea what that meant, but Fai was the first to speak. “This should keep the child cool while you soak. I’m.. sorry it took me so long to figure it out,” he added, haltingly, and drawing his gaze away deliberately to favor wetting his body instead.

“Is that what you had been doing?” Kurogane asked. In the times after they had scrubbed up, Fai had been presumably soaking himself, or otherwise he had gone to bed without one with Kurogane in solidarity, but he had always come to bed suspiciously pruneless, skin too dry.

“I wanted to be precise,” Fai said, taking up the soap and starting with one arm. “Too warm or too cold could be bad for both of you and I wouldn’t want to make a mistake and hurt — ”

Kurogane took Fai’s chin and kissed him deeply. “You are amazing,” he said once they parted, Fai’s cheeks much darker than the steamy room could account for.

“I know,” Fai replied with a laugh in his voice, intending to return to his scrubbing, but Kurogane’s hand did not loosen, nor did his eyes stray from Fai’s face.

“I don’t think you do,” Kurogane murmured, bringing his other hand so he could hold Fai’s face properly. “You’re powerful,” he continued, kissing Fai’s forehead “ — resourceful — ” his temple “ — kind — ” his cheekbone “ — thoughtful — ” the tip of his nose, all as if they were little spells that could drive the truth of those words into Fai’s very being, where they could stick and blossom and grow.

By now, Fai was squirming, as if he wanted to break away but did not wish to do Kurogane such a disservice. Kurogane knew Fai was doing much better now than when he first met him, but there was still such doubt in that man. He could understand why — having false memories planted in him to lead him to believe himself to be an awful, terrible person who wished his own brother dead for his own freedom for most of his long, long life only to have those memories corrected hardly one year ago was enough to instill doubt in any man. And that lingering doubt was there in the juddering way Fai breathed his name: “Kuro-sama…”

Kurogane positively ached to chase those doubts away — to plant the seeds of truth within Fai and nurture them until they blossomed just as brightly as his smile could be — and so he kissed Fai on the lips once more, chaste and sincere. “You always take care of me,” he added, reaching over to pluck the washcloth from Fai’s hand. “Let me take care of you.”

Fai was as red as Kurogane had ever seen him, and for a moment, Kurogane thought he would hear an objection pass his lips, but Fai swallowed it down (and Kurogane could see Fai’s throat work with the motion) and nodded. “Okay.”

That was all Kurogane needed and he got off his own stool and knelt before Fai, re-soaping the washcloth before taking Fai’s wrist gingerly in hand. One by one, he dealt with each finger, scrubbing under each nail and working up to where finger met palm in circular motions. Then he washed the back of that hand before turning it to work the palm. He paused then to kiss the thin skin at Fai’s wrist, before dutifully scrubbing the inside of his forearm, and then the outside clear up to the elbow. He continued in this manner up Fai’s arm and delicately wiped at his underarm, and by then Fai was squirming under the attention, but Kurogane was nothing if not tenacious and he gave Fai’s other side the same attentions with the same level of care.

When he reached that other shoulder, he shuffled behind Fai and began on the planes of his back, first along the back of the neck, and then across the shoulders, slowly but surely dipping down to the shoulderblades, then lower and lower until the cloth kissed the swell of Fai’s rump, only for him to then work his way up one side and move around to Fai’s front. In the same manner, he worked his way down. Fai gasped as Kurogane’s washcloth ran across one side of his chest then the other, and his abs rippled ticklishly as Kurogane worked his way down, down, and Fai sucked in a breath as the cloth touched where his pubic hair began, but Kurogane only brought the cloth upwards again to clean Fai’s neglected side.

Fai’s breathing was heavy now, and Kurogane glanced up, not looking away from the eye contact they established then as Kurogane reached blindly for one of Fai’s feet, and Fai helped by lifting it. Kurogane cleaned that foot just as he had Fai’s hands, nails and all, and before Kurogane moved upwards, he kissed that ankle, then cleaned the calves, hands moving a little more roughly and massaging the muscle there. His touch was gentle as he wiped the back of Fai’s knee, as he knew he was sensitive there, and he continued up the thigh the same way he had the calf, only to stop once again as he grew too near the pelvis.

Before Kurogane could reach for it, Fai lifted his other foot, and when instead of washing it, Kurogane finally broke eye contact and leaned down to kiss the sole, Fai’s hands flew to grip his hair. Kurogane breathed in sharp through his nose, but he didn’t discourage the contact, and he cleaned Fai’s toes and his foot. He kissed his ankle again, and then cleaned it. He kissed the back of his calf when he reached there next, and then the back of his knee, and then the inside of his thigh, and when he once again reached Fai’s center, he brought both hands to Fai’s hips and gripped them tight. “Up.”

Fai obeyed shakily, and Kurogane washed one side of his hip, then skirted over his rear to clean the other side. When it came time to wash the first side of Fai’s ass, Kurogane let one finger slide between the cheeks and Fai gasped — “Kuro-sama!” — and Kurogane couldn’t help the smirk that crossed his face.

“Shh,” Kurogane soothed, massaging that cheek. Fai’s voice was beautiful, but screaming in the baths was not something of a good idea, and though he was in a serviceable mood, there was something erotic about keeping Fai’s voice only for himself. “If you’re too loud, someone may come to help.”

Mortified at the implication, Fai freed one hand from Kurogane’s hair and shoved that fist against his mouth instead, and Kurogane stopped squeezing and continued to wipe away as thoroughly as he could. After he cleaned the other side and he swiped between Fai’s cheeks again, one finger stayed there, pressed up lightly against Fai’s hole.

There was only one part of Fai left now, standing in attention just as Kurogane’s was, and Kurogane left his hand where it was and took up the cloth in the other, soaping up Fai’s cock in a motion that left Fai jerking as the finger behind began to apply just a bit of pressure in tandem. Fai squeaked above him with every motion, bucking into Kurogane’s hand and shaking at the knees, and Kurogane couldn’t take it anymore. He pushed just so, until Fai was leaned back against the edge of the tub, and put his mouth around Fai’s crown and sucked.

Fai’s groan was hardly contained, and the more Fai fought for control, the more Kurogane wished to whisk it away from him. He worked down and up the length of Fai’s cock slowly and braced his free arm across Fai’s hips so he was neatly pinned and Fai could only wriggle as he meant to buck. If Kurogane could grin just then, it would have been a wicked thing as he bobbed down and pushed his finger in, causing Fai to yelp and nearly double over, hand that was in his mouth fisting in Kurogane’s hair again in search of something to help hold him up.

“Kuro-sama,” Fai gasped again, a harsh whisper as Kurogane picked up speed, moving up and down and in and out and Fai whispered curses in a language Kurogane did not understand, growing steadily in volume. He didn’t need to to feel the satisfaction of taking Fai apart, making him forget himself and where they were and Kurogane’s previous warning, and that only made him move faster and work harder until Fai was reduced to only vowels and twitching as if he wasn’t sure which way he wanted to press, and that was when Kurogane swallowed Fai down to the root and stayed there. Fai’s cry echoed off the walls as he spilt down Kurogane’s throat, and Kurogane nuzzled as much as he could from that position if only to torture his lover just that much more. It was only when Fai released Kurogane’s hair and pawed at his face that Kurogane finally drew off, carefully freeing his finger as well, and let Fai slide bonelessly to the floor.

Fai tipped his head back with his hair all mussed, panting and sweaty all over again, and Kurogane was almost painfully smug, as he gave himself the few tugs it took to bring himself over the edge. “Now I’m going to have to wash all over again,” Fai whined, kicking lightly in Kurogane’s direction but not quite connecting.

“I’ll be watching to make sure you get every inch,” Kurogane countered.

It was with a feigned peeved expression that Fai gathered himself and moved forward into Kurogane’s space. “Let’s see you try to keep your voice down.”

“Too late,” Kurogane retorted, briefly showing Fai the cum on his hand before reaching over to clean it off.

“Cheater,” Fai muttered, dragging his stool closer so he could hoist himself back on it.

“I told you I was the one taking care of you,” was the reply as Kurogane, too, resumed a seated position so he could finish washing himself.

Fai’s face was exasperated in its fondness, and he leaned in to kiss Kurogane’s cheek. “I love you, too. Though I’m glad no one did check on us with, well,” Fai finished awkwardly.

“I gave everyone the night off.”

This time Fai’s foot did connect with Kurogane’s shin, and Kurogane wouldn’t have had it any other way.


End file.
